Kung Fu Panda World
|Row 2 title = Publisher |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Designer |Row 3 info = HumaNature Studios |Row 4 title = Release |Row 4 info = April 12, 2010 }} Kung Fu Panda World was an designed for targeting children ages 8 to 12-year-olds that was developed by . By using kung fu style-based characters as avatars, players participated in a range of online games and activities in a virtual world featuring places from Kung Fu Panda. With a reported two and a half years of work and an investment of about $10 million,Reuters.com - Kung Fu Panda World Kung Fu Panda World was launched and made available to the public on April 12, 2010. At present time, the game has been discontinued and removed, though no reason was ever specified. Features Gameplay Jump", one of the mini-games in Kung Fu Panda World]] In Kung Fu Panda World, the player can communicate with other players, play in-world mini-games (called "Chi-Games" on the site) and explore the virtual world of kung fu. The more points the player scores, the higher levels they gain and are rewarded with new sash levels, in-game virtual money, unlockable mini-games, battling cards, and new avatar clothing. Players earn points by completing and achieving the many mini-games in the Valley of Peace. However, non-members face limits to some of these gameplay features; for example, there are twenty-one sashes in the game world, but non-members are restricted to only reaching up to the green-colored sash #5. Child safety took special care to ease parents' concerns of their child's involvement in this virtual online world. The site's FAQ outlines the importance of online safety by listing the "five pillars of online safety" for Kung Fu Panda World: # No personal information is ever shared. Ever. # Chat filtering and monitoring by parental confirmation, preset software moderate chat and college graduates.Reuters.com - Kung Fu Panda World # Behavior filtering and monitoring by college graduates; this is done to help keep things clean and ensure players are not taken advantage of in the trading of virtual items.Reuters.com - Kung Fu Panda World # Domestic customer service team. # The Parental Panel - offering a unique and easy-to-use set of controls that allow parents to enable or disable various features of the virtual world. Subscription The game could be sampled for free for a day by viewing a short ad provided by a DreamWorks-approved, kid-friendly sponsor. However, some of the online world's features were made unavailable without a subscription of $5.95 a month. The site specified that everyone had access to the entry levels, and can chat and trade as well; only members, however, had access to the entire world, and could continue to higher levels and access exclusive items and games created just for them. Expansion stated they planned to add locations, games and features over time to make the virtual world experience fun for the long-term. The idea was to simulate the growth and journey of Po, the main protagonist of the 2008 film. In addition, as DreamWorks added new features, they would let members vote on what additional games and features will be launched. "Kids want to be challenged and rewarded, which is why games are simple to learn, but difficult to master," said John Batter, DreamWorks' co-president of production. "We're kind of teaching them what a quest is. And we wanted to make them feel that this is their world and they have a say." Discontinuation Sometime in 2012, for unspecified reasons, Kung Fu Panda World was discontinued and removed from the website. The site domain now currently redirects to the main [https://www.kungfupanda.com/ Kung Fu Panda website]. Gallery Screenshots kfpworld2.jpg|Character creation screen Kungfuworld21.png|Valley of Peace Town Market.jpg|Town Market KFPW-world-Shot-4204755--450x300.jpg|Theater Courtyard Screen1.jpg|One of the site's mini-games S kung fu panda world 04.jpg|"Kung Fu Face-Off" mini-game More screenshots... More images... Concept art KFPW-concept1.jpg|World Map design and rough layout; art by Brian White KFPW-concept2.jpg|Dojo environment layout; art by Brian White KFPW-concept3.jpg|Market Square environment layout; art by Brian White KFPW-concept4.jpg|Noodle Shop environment layout; art by Brian White KFPW-concept7.jpg|Noodle Shop court rough layout; art by Brian White KFPW-concept14.jpg|Noodle Shop Kitchen background layout; art by Brian White KFPW-concept5.jpg|Clubhouse concept; art by Brian White KFPW-concept6.jpg|Clubhouse concept; art by Brian White KFPW-concept8.jpg|Scroll UI design and production art; art by Brian White KFPW-concept9.jpg|Scroll UI design and production art; art by Brian White KFPW-concept10.jpg|Pinball widget; art by Brian White KFPW-concept11.jpg|Mini-game Cart Racer; art by Brian White KFPW-concept12.jpg|Mini-game cart racer concept; art by Brian White KFPW-concept15.jpg|Room props; art by Brian White KFPW-concept16.jpg|Freeze Tag mini-game concept; art by Brian White KFPW-concept17.jpg|Kung Fu Faceoff selection; art by Brian White More concept art... More images... Videos Kung Fu Panda World TV spot|Television spot PC Trailer - Kung Fu Panda World (2010)|PC trailer Kung Fu Panda World Character Creation & Tutorial|Character creation and tutorial View more... References External links * Designer's official website * [https://gaming.youtube.com/game/UCIkOf338yUSoS05usK4FJ3A Kung Fu Panda World] on Gaming Site navigation Category:Media Category:Games